Tend To The Sick
by Tia-Lewise
Summary: Tendershipping oneshot. Ryou comes home ill, and Bakura's recently discovered feelings for Ryou are acted on once he gets better. Yaoi warning, don't like, don't read. You get the drill.


_I've discovered I like yaoi a lot more than heterosexual pairings, and I'm going to experiment with lots of different pairings_. _This one is Ryou/Bakura (why do they call him Ryou anyway? I thought it was just plain Ryo...), and sorry if you don't like this, but I was bored and decided to do some writing. Should have a Marik/Malik one up soon as well. Well then, enjoy! Or not, whatever._

_Pointless disclaimer-I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its respective characters. Though that should have been obvious by now._

_And warnings-Colourful language in some places, yaoi, lemon, masturbation. Sorry...don't like, don't read. Just that some people do like this sort of thing.  
_

_

* * *

_'Tend' To The Sick

Bakura was bored. Ryou had gone to school like the swot he was, and there was nothing on the TV. He'd settled for ordering a pizza (and had managed to eat it in ten minutes flat) and just lying on the couch, staring at the ceiling. There was nothing else to do. Yami, Marik and Malik all went to school as well, but Bakura really couldn't see the point in going himself, as he knew hardly anything.

_"Well, you never really get a tomb robber that went to school."_

Absently sucking the remainder of the pizza sauce from his fingers, Bakura's mind wandered. Ryou had been a little strange around him recently. For a start, he always wanted to be around him, and got annoyed if Bakura refused. He also had started talking to Bakura's friends a lot, as if trying to get closer to him through them. And finally, he'd even started to ease into Bakura's dress sense! _"Does the boy have a thing for me or something? By Ra, if my hikari is gay then...well, actually, that's being hypocritical, considering I'm gay myself..."_

Bakura had had a brief relationship with Malik before, but they agreed to end it on good terms when Malik confessed that he liked Bakura, but he liked Marik more. Bakura, understanding the bond between yami and hikari, had accepted it, and had been a little upset but it didn't last long. Come to think of it, that had been the night that Bakura noticed that Ryou was acting strange.

_"You don't look so good, Bakura," Ryou commented, looking over the top of the book he was reading. Bakura was curled in an armchair, staring sullenly at a Celtic ring on his index finger. Malik had given it to him after they had been seeing each other for a month. That had gone on to be three months. But Malik had broken up with him that night, after confessing that his feelings for his hikari were too strong for him to be seeing Bakura anymore. _

_"You're a lot paler than usual," Ryou said quietly, putting his book down and going over to Bakura. Said yami didn't look up at him. "What's the matter? Are you ill?"_

_"Ryou, do me a favour and stop badgering me," Bakura sighed. "No, I'm not ill, my heart has been broken if you must know."_

_"Oh...I'm sorry."_

_"Don't be," Bakura said harshly, but Ryou had sat next to him in the armchair and wrapped his arms round him, pulling him close. Bakura didn't have the energy to fight him off, and just sat there, eyes closed, shivering slightly. Ryou tightened his grip on his yami and stroked his hair gently. "It'll be okay, 'Kura..."_

_Bakura jumped a little. Only Malik called him that! "Why did you call me that, Ryou?" he asked, looking up at his hikari. Ryo smiled at him._

_"Because I know you like it."_

_"True, but...only Malik called me that."_

_"I know. But it's not stopping me from using it as well."_

That had been last month. Since then, Ryou had obviously been trying to worm his way into Bakura's good books. Hanging around Malik all the time, probably asking about him. Ryou now knew what it was that Bakura liked, what he detested, what was the best thing to do if he was being moody. Bakura had never really bothered telling him anything except 'give me some space and I won't invade yours.'

_"Strange boy," _Bakura thought. _"I suppose he's not bad, but I'm still a little cut up over Malik. At least we're still friends. But Ryou...what do I do about him? It's true that he is quite attractive, but he's coming onto me so heavily that I don't know if it's driving me away or not..."_

Bakura's thoughts were cut short by the front door opening and Ryou stumbling into the living room. He looked flushed and his eyes were over-bright, sweat rolling down his face.

"What are you doing home? It's only midday!"

"'Kura," Ryou moaned, collapsing into the armchair and wiping his brow, "I think I'm ill."

"I can see that, hikari. Looks like you have a fever or something," Bakura replied, feeling Ryou's forehead and frowning. "Feels like it too. You need to go to bed. Come on." Bakura took Ryou's hand and pulled him upright, trying to ignore the tingle that shot up his spine when Ryou's fingers laced through his. Bakura took Ryou upstairs and into his room. "You're burning up, Ryou," Bakura said quietly, feeling Ryo's head again. "I'll open your windows- you should undress and get into bed. And stay there."

"Okay," Ryou replied, starting to unbutton his school jacket while Bakura fiddled with the catches on the windows.

"How the hell do you work these things? Oh, there." Bakura swung the windows wide open and turned around. He gasped. Ryou was in the process of removing his trousers, and he just looked up at his yami and smiled. _"Oh my god, he's beautiful! Fucking hell!"_

Bakura bit his lip and forced himself to walk out of Ryou's room and go back into the living room to calm himself down. Needless to say, he was having naughty thoughts. Involving his hikari naked and writhing underneath him as he fucked him. _"God, Bakura, take those thoughts out of your head, you horny bastard! You're not supposed to think this about your hikari for Ra's sake!"_

"'Kura," Ryou called from his room. Gritting his teeth, Bakura got up and peeked round his door. Ryou was sat up in bed, looking straight at him. "Sorry to bother you, but could I have a drink, please?"

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "You couldn't have got that yourself?"

"You told me to stay in bed," Ryou said weakly, sliding back down under the covers. "Please, Bakura?"

"Okay then." Bakura went to the kitchen and got some water for Ryou. He went back to the bedroom and handed it to him.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Try to rest now." Bakura ruffled Ryou's hair, slightly damp with sweat, and Ryou closed his eyes, sighing, leaning into his touch. Bakura jerked back and hurriedly left the room, his naughty thoughts mounting up again. He turned on the CD player and shoved 'One-X' by Three Days Grace in the CD drive. Turning it on 'random,' 'Animal I Have Become' played softly so as not to disturb Ryou. Bakura found that music calmed him a lot and made him relax. Either that or a good massage would do it for him.

_"No, Bakura. Stop thinking about Ryou massaging you...oh Ra, it's not going!"_

_I can't escape this hell_

_So many times I've tried_

_"I think my hell is my mind," _Bakura thought, raiding the cupboards and pulling out a packet of chocolate biscuits, then going back to the living room and flopping back onto the sofa, shoving a biscuit into his mouth. _"God, I hate the first two lines of this song now. Kinda makes me think...I have fought against my own mind for a long time, battled against my own emotions. I think I do have feelings for Ryou. But should I act upon them? I mean, Marik and Malik are yami and hikari, and they're together happily. Okay, they row a lot because of Malik's drinking, but screw that for now. Could I be happy with Ryo, I wonder?"_

Eating his way through the rest of the biscuits, Bakura listened to the rest of TDG's album, then got up, brushing biscuit crumbs off his chest (he was wearing a shirt but it was open at the time). Slowly, he made his way to Ryou's room to check on him. He opened the door a little and peeked in. Ryou was fast asleep on his back, a hand on his exposed stomach, the other limp by his side. Beads of sweat still covered his forehead, and his face was still an unnatural shade of pink. Bakura watched his hikari's chest rise and fall, his own face flushing slightly. _"He's so pretty. I'm surprised he hasn't got people fighting to get him. But from what I can gather, all he wants is me..." _Bakura stepped into Ryou's room and knelt beside him, his eyes lingering on Ryou's slightly parted lips. Suddenly he had a craving to lean in and capture those soft lips with his own...he was almost there when Ryou stirred. Bakura leapt back, but Ryou just murmured indistinctly and shifted a little. The blanket had moved as well, exposing part of Ryou's white thigh. Bakura had to fight not to reach out and stroke his pale creamy skin. He was so uncomfortably turned on, and he couldn't hold it back anymore. He rushed out of the room and back into the living room, where he jumped onto the sofa and shoved a hand down his pants. He let out a quiet groan as he started to stroke himself, his other hand unzipping the tight jeans and easing them down a little for better access to his hard length. Ryou's name slipped from Bakura's lips unknowingly, his breathy groans turning to full-blown moans as he imagined Ryou pleasuring him. His movements became more desperate, his hand moving faster up and down, his hips bucking as he came closer to climax.

"Ryou!" he cried out as he climaxed, spilling into his hand. He heard a startled gasp from behind him, and Bakura hesitantly looked round. Ryou stood in the doorway, eyes wide, wearing his dressing gown open, still only clad in his boxers besides the gown. "Crap," Bakura muttered. Ryou muttered something along the lines of "Leave you to clean up," and hurried back to his room. Cursing, Bakura went to the bathroom and cleaned himself off, then went to Ryou's room and knocked.

"Come in," Ryou said nervously. Bakura came in and found Ryou sat on his bed, staring into his hands. He looked up briefly and smiled. "Sounded like you were enjoying yourself there," he said. Bakura blanched (I think he's probably too pale for him to blanch, but still) suddenly.

"H-How much did you hear, Ryou?" he stammered. Ryo grinned at him.

"Pretty much the whole thing. I woke up when you shut my door, but I only got out of bed when I heard you say my name. Or moaned it, rather." Ryou laughed.

"Look, Ryou, m-maybe you should go back to b-bed-"

"Oh, no," Ryou whispered, standing up and approaching Bakura. "Now that I know you return my feelings, I'll stop at nothing to have them for my own."

And without warning, he crushed his lips to Bakura's, tugging the taller boy towards him. Bakura shook his head frantically and tried to back away but Ryou held him firmly in place, pulling away a little and licking Bakura's lips. Bakura gasped, and Ryou took the chance to plunge his tongue into his yami's mouth, knowing by Bakura's sharp moan that he had submitted to him. Mercilessly attacking his mouth, Ryou moved the both of them to the bed and shoved Bakura on it, then clambered on top of him and kissed him again. This time, Bakura didn't fight him, and kissed him back just as passionately, tearing off Ryou's dressing gown and leaving him in just his boxers. Ryou let out a soft moan into the kiss as Bakura's hands explored him, and pulled away to gaze into Bakura's lust-filled eyes. He had waited so long for this...

"I love you, Bakura," he said, stroking his yami's hair back from his face. "I've waited for you for so long...but I didn't know if you liked me back."

"You know the answer now," Bakura growled, tangling his hands in Ryou's hair and pulling him down to kiss him. He felt Ryou's hands slide to his shoulders, slipping off his open shirt and flinging it away. "Hey!" Bakura protested, pulling away. Ryou looked at him, confused. "You're ill," Bakura said.

"So?"

"So, we shouldn't be doing this, Ryou."

"I want to though!" Ryou pouted. Bakura had to admit, with his flushed face and bright eyes, it made Ryou look very sexy.

"What was it...that you wanted to do?" Bakura asked, pushing Ryou's pouting lip to its proper position. Ryou just gave him a very Bakura-like smirk, and Bakura understood. "You're joking? You were going to-"

"Marik and Malik did on their first night."

"But they're just horny bastards!"

"I'm no different," he laughed. "It comes from hanging around them when they're always groping each other and kissing like they haven't seen each other in months."

"I at least want to wait until you're better, Ryou," Bakura said softly. "Sorry for taking your gown off, by the way."

"It's fine."

"And besides, you look exhausted. You need to sleep."

Ryou sighed and got off Bakura. Bakura sat up, but Ryou shook his head. "'Kura?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you stay with me?" Ryou put on a pleading look, and Bakura gave in.

"Oh, all right then." Ryou lay down and shifted up so Bakura could lie down with him. He snuggled up to his yami and smiled happily when Bakura kissed his forehead. "And remember, wait till you're better."

"Okay," Ryou whispered, closing his eyes. Within moments, he was asleep. Bakura followed soon after, holding his hikari in his arms.

~*~

Bakura slowly opened his eyes, wondering for a moment why he was in Ryou's bed, holding Ryou. Then he remembered...he held a hand to his sleeping hikari's forehead, noting that his fever had gone down considerably. His face was no longer flushed; his complexion was once again his usual white.

_"I at least want to wait until you're better, Ryou."_

"Hmmm..." Bakura smirked evilly, and trailed his fingers down Ryou's bare chest. He sighed in his sleep and arched his back a little. Bakura did it again, and got a similar reaction. Deciding that he wanted more than just that, his hand slid down towards Ryou's blue boxers and slipped beneath them. At his touch, Ryou moaned and his hips jerked upwards. Grinning maniacally, Bakura squeezed and pulled at Ryou's length, drawing breathy moans from the hikari. Finally, Ryou's eyes snapped open and locked onto Bakura's actions.

"B-Bakura?"

"Yes?"

"S-stop it," he moaned, bucking his hips unconsciously. "I h-have to...ah...get to s-school!"

"No you don't," Bakura said simply. "If anyone asks, you're still sick." He reached down and slipped Ryou's boxers off before taking him into his mouth.

"Ah! 'Kura!" Ryou cried out, his hands flying up to fist in Bakura's thick hair, bucking his hips into Bakura's hot mouth. It wasn't long before he threw back his head and screamed, releasing into his yami's mouth. Bakura swallowed the slightly salty liquid and sat back, licking his lips seductively. Ryou lay where he was, panting and gasping. Smirking, Bakura shed himself of his jeans and boxers and ground his hips into Ryou's, causing both boys to moan.

"'Kura...I can't t-take this a-anymore...I need you inside me now!"

"Tell me what you want me to do to you," Bakura said huskily, sucking on Ryou's sensitive earlobe. Ryou shuddered beneath him and shook his head. Bakura could tell he'd never done anything like this before and was highly embarrassed. "Tell me or you get nothing," Bakura growled, moving down and biting Ryou's neck and breaking the skin. The pain mingled with pleasure made Ryou moan again.

"Fair enough," Bakura said, sitting up and moving off the bed, reaching for his clothes. Ryou let out a cry of want and pulled Bakura back on the bed, pressing his lips to his yami's ear.

"I...I want you..." Ryou took a deep breath, trying to ignore the burning embarrassment clearly etched on his face, "I want you to...I want you to fuck me senseless, fuck me till we both cum, 'Kura."

Bakura gazed down at his hikari with impression in his eyes. His words had made him harder than ever. "How badly do you want me to do that to you?" he asked in a low voice, stroking his chest.

"So god damn bad I'll finish myself off if you don't fuck me now!" Ryou cried out. "And you know I've never touched myself like that before!"

"Oh, I know that much," Bakura whispered, sucking on his fingers and pushing one inside his hikari's tight entrance. Ryou squirmed at the unusual feeling and the slight pain, and Bakura quickly added a second finger then a third and started to pump them in and out of him. Soon, Ryou was moaning and pushing himself back on his yami's fingers, his head thrashing, hair spilling out behind him. "That's enough, I think," Bakura murmured, pulling out his fingers and positioning himself over Ryou, aligning his hips. "You're ready?"

Ryou nodded. "'Kura?"

"Yeah?"

"How many times have you done this?"

Bakura laughed. "You really want to know? In all honesty, once. Malik and I only did it once."

"Well then, show me what you learned with him," Ryou whispered, leaning up and kissing his yami as he pushed inside him. Bakura moaned at the heat and how tight Ryou was, and Ryou whimpered in pain against Bakura's mouth, but he shook his head when Bakura stopped. "No, carry on, 'Kura."

"It hurts you."

"Did Malik care the first time?"

"No."

"I don't care either. For Ra's sake, do it now!"

Bakura was taken aback by his innocent hikari begging him. Nodding, he pushed the rest of the way in, resting his head against Ryou's neck and moaning at the tightness that was his hikari. "You're definitely virgin," Bakura panted, lifting his head up once he was fully sheathed inside Ryou. Ryou just smiled at him and kissed him briefly. Bakura began to move his hips, sliding in and out of Ryou, listening to his hisses of pain gradually change to quiet moans. Bakura was moaning as well, he couldn't hold them back. His hikari's now not-so-innocent body felt wonderful underneath him, and being inside him was like he'd died and had gone to the afterlife.

Ryou shuddered and writhed beneath Bakura, feeling his muscles tightening as he climaxed over Bakura's chest, accompanied by a scream of Bakura's name. Bakura came soon after with a deep moan, then collapsed weakly on top of Ryou. Ryou gasped as the wind was knocked out of him (Bakura was very heavy), but when he realised Bakura wasn't going to move, he encircled him in his arms and held him gently, not really caring that their skin was drenched in sweat and a fair amount of cum, sticking them together. Bakura sighed and lifted his head up so he could kiss Ryou softly, cupping his face in his hands. As he broke the kiss, he slid out of Ryou and lay down beside him, breathing heavily. Ryou was breathing just as hard, relishing in the loss of his virginity to the man he loved so much.

"You're definitely better now," Bakura murmured, draping his arms round Ryou and pulling his warm body to his own. The hikari nodded and snuggled into his chest.

"I'm tired again..."

"Me too, baby."

Ryou smiled. "You only ever called Malik that."

"He's past now," Bakura whispered, threading a hand through Ryou's hair. "I have you." He slipped the Celtic ring off his finger and onto Ryou's. "It's yours."

"Thank you..." Ryou admired the ring in admiration. "Thank you so much..."

"Anything for my love."

* * *

_Yeah, this is what happens when I'm bored. And I mean _really _bored. Still, I expect you to R+R, 'cos I'm special and feel loved when you do!3 Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism welcome, but no flames please or you don't get a Bakura cookie!  
_


End file.
